


Help finding this fic!!

by HimeWari



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeWari/pseuds/HimeWari
Relationships: Lukanette - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Help finding this fic!!

Okay so I actually read this fic in tumblr way back after ( I think) the episode “Ladybug” (the one with Lila framing Marinette) had just aired. Basically the entire class was angry with Marinette for being a bully to Lila and Adrien wouldn’t stand up for her because he was afraid he’d lose the friends he just made. And Luka was essentially the only person who believed in her/ stood up for her. Also cat noir was acting creepy/possessive to ladybug. The class also was bullying Marinette. And Marinette was akumatized (I think it was called multinette? Not sure) and had several copies of herself to help her carry out tasks (that the class was making her do i think). I lost track of the fic when I went off tumblr bc of a LOT of ml salt going on at the time, but really wanted to see if the author continued it.


End file.
